Remember Me
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: El doctor hizo una pausa, y me miró fijamente—.Es posible que no recuerde algunas cosas. —¿Qué?—Interrogué, casi en estado de Shock—.¿Está diciendo qué tal vez mi esposa no me recuerde?— Él asintió. UA. Soul POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. **_

_**Advertencias: Ninguna hasta el momento, bueno sólo que el fic será un Soul POV únicamente. **_

* * *

_**Remember Me.**_

**…**

Era uno de esos días nublados. El reporte del tiempo, en la televisión, había dicho que llovería por algunos días sin parar. Por mí, no había ningún problema con eso, puesto que adoraba los días lluviosos. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que ese no sería un día como cualquier otro.

Suspiré, mientras terminaba de arreglar la mesa. Acomodé un par de copas sobre ésta y miré que todo estuviera en su lugar, quería que fuera una cena perfecta. Ese día era una fecha muy importante para mí y mi esposa. Era nuestro aniversario, pero no precisamente de bodas. En éste celebrábamos que hace 10 años nos habíamos conocido.

Al principio ella y yo nos odiábamos a muerte, nunca supimos el porqué pero lo hacíamos. No podíamos ni vernos en pintura, lo único que nos unía era nuestros amigos en común. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, el destino se encaprichó y de odiarnos, terminamos _enamorados_.

La verdad no me quejaba, mi vida junto a ella era mejor de lo qué algún día imaginé, nuestro matrimonio era estable y si bien teníamos nuestras peleas, las reconciliaciones siempre terminaban en nuestra habitación. Tal vez no éramos perfectos, pero aún así nos amábamos.

Caminé hasta la cocina y busqué una botella de vino en la despensa. No solía ser un tipo romántico, porque eso no iba con mi personalidad. Pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, podía ser el tipo más cursi del planeta. Claro, eso sólo sucedía con Maka.

Dejé la botella de vino sobre la mesa y di una última mirada, todo estaba en perfecto orden. Sonreí autosuficiente, y miré el reloj en forma de gato que nos había regalado Blair, que estaba colgado en la pared.

Las 9:30 pm, era raro.

Su horario de salida era a las 8:30, por lo tanto Maka nunca llegaba después de las 9:30, ¿Dónde estaría? Negué con la cabeza. No debía preocuparme, tal vez el tráfico le impedía avanzar y por eso estaba retrasada.

Caminé hacia la sala, encendí la televisión y me dejé caer sobre el sofá. Cocinar la cena, limpiar, arreglarme y arreglar la casa me había dejado completamente cansado. Sólo esperaba que Maka llegara, cenáramos y seguramente seguiríamos festejando en nuestra habitación.

Sonreí. Maka tenía razón, era un completo pervertido. Pero ella me amaba así, además nunca se quejaba por eso. Miré la fotografía que estaba sobre la mesita de centro, era de nuestra boda, recuerdo que aquel día fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque Maka me había aceptado como la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida. No sé como fue que llegué a amarla tanto, pero simplemente lo hice...

Volví a mirar el reloj. éste marcaba las 10:00 pm, entonces comencé a preocuparme.

Luego de unos minutos de esperar tanto, nervioso, tomé el teléfono y marqué el número celular de Maka, pero no contestó.

—_Estás hablando al celular de Maka, lo siento pero en estos momentos no puedo contestar. Pero deja tu mensaje después del tono y yo te llamaré…_

Y eso también era raro, ella siempre contestaba las llamadas. Tal vez había olvidado su celular, pero nunca lo olvidaba, era algo así cómo su herramienta de trabajo más importante.

Desesperado, volví a marcar. Pero ocurrió lo mismo, el buzón de voz respondió.

Y entonces me preocupé. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no contestaba? ¿Se había olvidado acaso de nuestro aniversario? Me llevé las manos al rostro y respiré profundamente para tratar de calmarme. Debía de convencerme a mí mismo que nada malo había pasado con ella, sólo estaba retrasada.

La preocupación desapareció cuando el teléfono sonó, rápidamente contesté, deseando que fuera ella, pero el mundo tenía algo en mi contra. En lugar de escuchar su voz, era la de una mujer, preocupada, me dijo que tenía que ir al hospital, que había pasado un accidente y Maka estaba herida.

Mi mundo se vino abajo cuando la escuché pronunciar esas palabras. Sin tiempo que perder, colgué el teléfono y corrí hasta mi auto. No me importó la lluvia, ni el maldito tráfico, lo más importante era llegar hasta el hospital y asegurarme que Maka estuviera bien.

En menos de treinta minutos ya había llegado al hospital, corrí hasta la sala de información y le pregunté a la enfermera que estaba ahí por mi esposa. Ella simplemente dijo qué había chocado contra otro auto por la lluvia, que estaba en la sala de operaciones, qué no preocupara, que todo estaría bien.

Ella señaló unas butacas, me dijo que esperara ahí. El doctor saldría en unos momentos y me daría noticias de Maka.

Asentí, casi fuera de mí mismo.

Me senté a esperar, y estuve ahí no sé durante cuantas horas, las cuales se me hicieron eternas. No entendía porque me pasaban ese tipo de cosas, por qué a Maka. No dejaba de culparme a mí mismo. Yo le había dicho que llegara temprano, que le tendría una sorpresa, fue sólo mi culpa.

Sentí algunas lágrimas mojar mis mejillas. No quería perder a mi esposa, no al amor de mi vida. A esa mujer que toda la vida esperé y que apareció en la persona que nunca me imaginé. Miré hacia el techo del hospital y la luz blanca me cegó por unos momentos.

Cerré los ojos, esperando despertar en cualquier momento de esa horrible pesadilla. Porque eso no podía ser verdad, mi Maka no podía estar en una sala de operaciones luchando por su vida. No ella…

—¿Señor Evans? —Preguntó una voz masculina.

Quité la vista del techo y miré al hombre vestido de blanco que estaba frente a mí. No podía ser otra persona que el doctor. Asentí con rapidez.

—Soy el doctor Franken Stein, yo atendí a su esposa.

—¿Cómo está ella? —pregunté, preocupado.

Él suspiró.

—Verá señor Evans, ella sufrió muchos golpes. Tenía varias costillas rotas, al igual que un brazo y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, éste provocó una contusión en ella y… —El doctor hizo una pausa, y me miró fijamente—. debido al daño resibido, es posible que su esposa no recuerde algunas cosas.

—¿Qué? —Interrogué, casi en estado de _Shock_ por sus palabras—. ¿Está diciendo qué tal vez mi esposa no me recuerde?

Él se quitó las gafas y asintió.

—Es posible...

—¿Pero ella volverá a recordar, cierto?

—Con el tiempo lo hará. Quizás le lleve mucho, pero lo hará.

Por una parte estaba aliviado al saber que ella estaba "bien", pero por otra estaba completamente destrozado.

—¿Puedo verla? —Pregunté, desesperado.

—Sí, el efecto de la anestesia no tarda en desaparecer, entonces usted podrá darse cuenta si ella lo recuerda… o no.

Asentí. El doctor llamó a una enfermera y ella me guió hasta la habitación de mi esposa. Mi corazón se quebró cuando la vi ahí acostada, con un montón de aparatos conectados a ella, su brazo enyesado y su cabeza cubierta con una venda. Apreté los ojos con fuerza para evitar llorar, debía ser fuerte por ambos.

Despacio y casi con timidez, entré a su habitación. Me senté junto a ella y tomé su mano entre la mía, la apreté con lentitud y la acaricié. Era difícil aceptar la realidad, era difícil aceptar que era ella quién estaba ahí.

Me acerqué un poco a ella y dejé un tierno beso en sus labios. Al menos tenía la esperanza que ella iba a vivir por más tiempo. Qué estaría a mi lado otra vez. Cuando me separé de ella, fue casi cómo en un cuento de hadas. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y yo sonreí al verla.

—Maka… —murmuré.

—So-Soul. —Susurró con la voz entrecortada, sonreí aun más, ella sí me recordaba— ¿Do-dónde estoy? ¿Co-cómo lle-llegué aquí? ¿Qué ha-haces tú aquí, y por qué me be-besaste? ¿Do-dónde está Asura?

Y entonces cuando pronunció ese nombre, mi mundo se fue completamente abajo…

* * *

_¡Awww! Pobre Soul ;O; me duele el corazón de hacerlo sufrir, pero es necesario ;w; xD esta historia fue de un momento de inspiración mientras miraba Resident Evil 1 en la televisión y después terminé con un momento emo-depresivo(no más Servant Of Evil para mí, vocaloid sabe como llegar xD) :) la idea vino bien flash, en fin ~ ¿Les gusta la historia? No será muy larga, ni los capítulos tampoco, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí en este fic n_n Por cierto, lo siento si la parte médica no está explicada bien. No me dedicaré a la cirugía, lo mío es ser psiquiatra xD así que ustedes disculpen ;)._

_Ya saben, ¿Quejas, sugerencias, ideas? Se acepta de todo. _

_Oh por cierto, qué tengan Feliz Navidad ^^_

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La historia es completamente mía. **_

* * *

_**Remember Me.**_

**…**

Asura…

Hacia bastante tiempo que no escuchaba a Maka pronunciar ese nombre. No desde que ella y yo decidimos comenzar una relación. Por un momento quise llorar, pero no lo hice, en cambio apreté los ojos, y después la miré fijamente. Su mirada mostraba preocupación y miedo. La conocía a la perfección.

—Él… está trabajando, pero ya regresa. —mentí, casi sin voz. Tragué saliva con dificultad, al ver el rostro de Maka iluminarse. Ahora estaba aliviada.

—Está bien… —murmuró, intentando sonreír—. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Tu-tuviste un accidente. Ibas en tu auto y cho-chocaste contra otro.

Maka abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿En-en serio?

Asentí, y traté de poner una sonrisa, pero no pude. Mi corazón estaba, prácticamente, roto. El saber que ella ya no me recordaba como su esposo hacía que se rompiera cada vez más. El saber que sólo recordaba a Asura hacía que me dieran ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué me pasaba eso? ¿Era acaso una prueba del destino? ¿Esto era una forma de decir qué nunca fui un buen marido? No lo entendía, y creo que nunca llegué a hacerlo. La miré por unos segundos, su mano izquierda estaba sobre su cabeza, mientras que en su rostro aparecía una mueca de dolor.

—Me duele la cabeza. —Murmuró.

—E-eso fue porque… te la golpeaste. —Respondí, casi fuera de mí mismo. No podía ni pensar con claridad, todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos estaban revueltos. Unas enormes ganas de vomitar invadieron mi cuerpo. Supuse que era por los nervios.

Maka volteó lentamente, y me miró fijamente. Sus lindas mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmín, y sus ojos me miraron nervioso. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de hacerlo comenzó a balbucear ciento de cosas inentendibles para mí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? —Pregunté, preocupado.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —Preguntó, incrédula y me miraba fijamente, pero ahora, con ganas de matarme.

Y sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo una vez más.

—Yo… yo no te besé. No tengo porque hacerlo.

—Claro qué lo hiciste Evans.

—Sueña Albarn, yo jamás besaría a alguien cómo tú. —Respondí, y desvié la mirada. No quería verla, porque no lo soportaría y comenzaría a llorar, y seguramente la abrazaría y le diría todo, que la amo, que estamos casados, que estábamos pensando tener hijos, juntos. Pero no podía hacerlo. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Maka ante eso, entonces decidí que lo mejor era que ella recordara poco a poco.

—ugh, eres de lo peor. —murmuró, estaba enojada. Su tono de voz la delataba— Lárgate de mi habitación. —se cruzó de brazos y su mirada se fijó hacia al techo. Murmuró cientos de improperios y después cerró sus ojos. Suspiré. —¡Qué te largues!

No quería hacerla enojar más, así que salí de su habitación en silencio y me recargué contra la puerta. No me di cuenta del momento en el cual había comenzado a llorar, recordando todos los momentos felices junto a Maka.

Con mi mano temblorosa, saqué mi celular de la bolsa de mi pantalón y marqué el número de Black Star. Luego de varios timbrazos, él contestó.

—¿Bueno? —La voz de mi ególatra amigo, logró sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Black Star —fue lo último que alcancé a murmurar, antes de comenzar a sollozar.

—Soul, viejo. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, preocupado.

—Yo sí, pero Maka… ella no…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Qué pasó, Soul? ¡Responde, carajo!

—Ella tuvo un accidente cuando venía a casa y… ahora está en el hospital. Black Star, ella no recuerda que ahora estamos juntos, Maka piensa que todavía esta con Asura. —Y comencé a llorar, otra vez.

—¿Qué? Vamos para allá, ¿Está bien, Soul? Tranquilízate, dejaremos a los niños en casa de Kid e iremos al hospital, ¿Vale?

—Va-vale. —Contesté.

Caminé y me senté en una butaca, esperando la llegada de mis amigos. Me llevé las manos al rosto y me limpié la nariz para luego adsorber por la nariz. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a Maka?"_ me preguntaba mentalmente a mí mismo, como si la respuesta me fuera a caer del cielo o algo así.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. Cuando hice eso, varias imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, sobre todo la de esa mañana. Cuando Maka todavía recordaba nuestro matrimonio.

—_Te amo, Soul. Eres un pervertido, pero aún así te amo. —se burló Maka, jadeante, para luego darme un beso en los labios y recostarse sobre mi pecho._

—_Oye —me quejé, entre jadeos — no soy un pervertido. _

_Ella soltó una risita._

—_Sí lo eres, pero sabes algo. —Ella me miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban y su rostro sonrojado me hacía amarla más—. Me encanta que seas así. Es una de las tantas razones que me hacen amarte._

—_Yo también te amo. —Sonreí— Pero no soy un pervertido._

—_Claro que sí. No me contradigas, Evans. ¿Además, de quién fue la idea de hacer el amor a las 6:00 de la mañana? —Alzó una ceja, y sonrió._

—_Pero eso no quiere decir que sea un pervertido, lo hago porqué te amo y porqué es un día muy importante, para ambos. —murmuré con seguridad, acariciando con lentitud su desnuda espalda— Así que más te vale llegar temprano hoy. _

_Mi esposa rió._

—_Vale, llegaré lo más temprano que pueda. —Y sonrió, para luego estirarse un poco y dejar un tierno beso sobre mis labios._

Ese recuerdo me atormentó una vez más de aquel día. Me hizo darme cuenta que la culpa fue mía y de nadie más. ¿Por qué le dije que llegara temprano? ¿Por qué le dije que le tendría una sorpresa? Y sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar una vez más. Estaba seguro que ya no escucharía un "te amo" de su boca, ni un "te quiero". Ni nada que demostrara su amor por mí.

Seguí llorando cómo un niño pequeño, pero no me importaba. No podía hacer otra cosa más que eso. Me sentía impotente y estúpido. Ese día me di cuenta de algo, la vida me odiaba, primero me dio algo y después me lo quitó. Intenté dejar de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo.

—¡Soul-kun! —la voz de Tsubaki, la esposa de Black Star, me hizo voltear hacía mi izquierda sólo para encontrarme los rostros, preocupados, tristes y sorprendidos de mis amigos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Kid, pero yo no contesté. Me levanté de mi lugar, caminé hasta donde estaba parado y lo abracé mientras seguía derramando lágrimas de dolor. Él me devolvió el abrazo, preocupado.

—Ella tuvo un accidente, se pegó en la cabeza y ahora no recuerda nuestra relación.

—¿No recuerda nada de eso? —Preguntó, esta vez, Chrona.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Maka sigue pensado que… nos odiamos. —balbuceé.

—Lo siento tanto, amigo. —Black Star se acercó hasta mí y me abrazó— Todo estará bien, ya verás.

—No sé que haré. Si ella no me recuerda, no podré seguir adelante.

Tsubaki se acercó hasta mí, y me sonrió con calidez. Muy típico de ella.

—Entraré a hablar con Maka-chan. Le diré la verdad, ¿vale? Ella debe saberlo.

—No, Tsubaki. Maka debe de recordar por sí sola, además, la conozco y seguramente no te creería, ella sigue pensando que está Asura. —Dije, casi sin voz.

—Soul-kun, Maka-chan tiene que saber la verdad, tiene que saber que ahora está a tu lado.

—Tsubaki tiene razón, Soul. —Su esposo la apoyó.

—Pero no sé como reaccionará ella, acaba de sufrir un accidente y ¿qué tal si le afecta? Creo que lo mejor será hablar con el doctor y preguntarle.

—Es verdad lo que dice Soul. No hay que actuar impulsivamente, es mejor hablarlo con el doctor; y escuchar que nos dice. —Kid suspiró, y volteó a mirarme con una sonrisa. La cual interpreté como un "todo estará bien".

Suspiré e intenté sonreír.

Kid llamó a una enfermera y preguntó por el doctor, ella lo llamó y después de pocos minutos el doctor llegó hasta donde estábamos. Le preguntamos todas nuestras dudas y el nos dijo que lo mejor era que Maka recordara poco a poco. Nosotros podíamos ayudarla enseñándole fotos y cosas así, con eso y con la terapia ella recordaría.

—Entonces, ¿lo mejor sería no decirle nada de su matrimonio? —Preguntó Chrona, su mirada seria se posó sobre el doctor.

El doctor se quitó las gafas y las limpió con su bata blanca.

—Eso lo tiene que decidir el señor Evans. Pero si deciden decirle, háganlo con calma. No les recomiendo que se lo digan de golpe, puesto que puede surgir algún problema. —murmuró, con calma mientras se ponía sus anteojos.

—Está bien, gracias doctor. —El doctor puso una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Me encogí de hombros, y tragué saliva.

—Se lo diré, Tsubaki tiene razón, Maka debe saberlo. Aunque me odie más de lo que ya lo hace. —Murmuré y desvié la mirada—. Tsubaki, ¿podrías decírselo tú? Estoy seguro que si le digo yo, cometeré una estupidez.

Tsubaki asintió y caminó hasta adentrarse en la habitación de Maka. Chrona se acercó hasta mí, puso una mano sobre mi hombro y sonrió.

—Todo estará bien, Soul. Maka y tú saldrán de esta. —murmuró.

Traté de sonreír, y asentí.

Caminé hasta la habitación de Maka, y abrí un poco la puerta, no quería que ella se percatara de mi presencia. Tsubaki le hablaba a mi esposa, ella sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Me pelinegra amiga se acercó a Maka y la abrazó.

—Maka-chan, tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Tsubaki? —Preguntó Maka, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

—Es algo acerca de Soul-kun y tú. —murmuró, la morena.

Maka bufó y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Evans es un imbécil ni me lo menciones, por favor.

—Maka, escúchame por favor. Es importante. Tienes 28 años —Maka miró sorprendida a Tsubaki—. Y estás casada.

—¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

Tsubaki suspiró y miró fijamente a Maka. Bajé la mirada y cerré los ojos.

—Con Soul.

* * *

_O: hasta ahí, mis amores. ¿Cómo están, dears? :3 espero que bien. Bien me dejo de dulzura D: perdón por la demora, no tengo pc, perdí absolutamente TODO. Y escribí este capítulo desde 0 el otro ya estaba terminado -u- odio mi vida D: pero bueno. Gracias por los lindos reviews :D no saben lo mucho que me alegra ver mi bandeja de entrada llena de sus notificaciones ;u; en serio gracias. En fin, espero que les guste el cap, trataré de traer el próximo lo más rápido posible. :3!_

_PD: más al rato o mañana subo Paradise Island._

_Buen día, darlings. _


	3. Chapter 3

**D**isclaimer:_ Los personajes son de Atsushi Okubo. La historia es mía._

**G**racias por los reviews, alertas y los favoritos C:

**D**isculpen las faltas de ortografía, si ven alguna avísenme.

**M**aki-chan.

* * *

**Remember Me.**

**…**

**.**

Nada. Maka no dijo absolutamente nada, ni una pequeña exclamación por parte de ella. Mi esposa no había reaccionado como pensé que lo haría, no gritó, no maldijo, no nada. Eso había sido completamente raro, tal vez ella estaba captando la situación.

Alcé la mirada sólo para encontrar los orbes jades de Maka clavados en Tsubaki, movía la boca como tratando de decir algo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían. Luego de unos segundos ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y, acto seguido comenzó a reír. La de cabellos negros miró a Maka sin entender nada y yo estaba en la misma situación. ¿Qué había sido tan gracioso?

—No me hagas reír, por favor. Haces que me duela la cabeza. —Dijo entre risas— Tengo mi sentido del humor intacto, así que sí, estoy bien.

—¿De qué hablas Maka-chan?

—Fue una broma, ¿Cierto? Soul te dijo que me la hicieras para ver que tanto me afectó el accidente. —Tsubaki no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Ella tan sólo estaba tratando de encontrar la forma para que Maka le creyera.

—Maka-chan —Le llamó— No es una broma, estás casada con Soul desde hace unos años, incluso están a nada de celebrar su _aniversario de bodas. _

Mi esposa dejó de reír y volvió a mirar fijamente a Tsubaki. Bajé nuevamente la mirada en cuanto sentí algunas lágrimas bajar libremente por mis ojos, ella pensaba que sólo se trataba de una broma… eso hacía que me sintiera aun peor.

—No es po-posible, ¡eso no puede ser verdad! ¡No puedo estar casada con él! —Exclamó, entre varios balbuceos y con sus ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Era obvio, ella aun seguía pensando en Asura.

—Es la verdad, Maka. Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría, ni inventaría algo como eso.

—¿Pero por qué con Soul? Yo estoy enamorada de Asura. —Admitió, y sentí como si alguien me estrujara el corazón, como tratando de sacarlo de mi pecho o algo parecido.

Tsubaki guardó silencio por unos momentos, suspiró para luego sonreírle a Maka. Con mucho cuidado tomó su mano izquierda, y comenzó a acariciarla. Hubo un momento en el cual me pareció que la de ojos azules consolaba a mi esposa, que había comenzado a llorar de un momento a otro, como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo.

—¿Sabes, Maka-chan? Creo que yo no soy la mejor persona para responder eso. Lo mejor es que hables con Soul-kun. —La voz maternal con la que habló Tsubaki hizo que Maka dejase de llorar y se limpiara las lágrimas con la mano.

—Tsu-Tsubaki.

—¿Dime? —La morena volvió a sonreír dándole ánimos a Maka, aunque ésta no los quisiera aceptar.

—Déjame sola, ¿sí? Quiero pensar un rato. —murmuró casi sin voz, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana que regalaba el hermoso paisaje de arboles que parecían ser robles.

Pero la morocha no respondió. Ella prefirió asentir y retirarse a paso lento, Tsubaki conocía perfectamente a Maka, y sabía que era de esas mujeres de carácter fuerte y que no se tomaban las cosas a la primera, esas eran de las tantas razones por las cuales me había enamorado de ella. Aunque _aquel día_, ella se mostró completamente diferente entre mis brazos...

Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos, no podía pensar en nada. Las ganas de vomitar iban y venían una y otra vez, al igual que las ganas de llorar como nena. Apreté los ojos mientras me ponía las manos en el rostro y trataba de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Era patético el hecho que siguiera pensando lo mismo y lo sabía.

Sentí la puerta abrirse para que segundos después saliese mi amiga de allí, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme y murmurar que todo iba a estar bien. Pero yo perdía las esperanzas a cada minuto que pasaba. Lo único que podía pensar era en qué pasaría si ella nunca llegara a recordar nuestra relación, eso habría sido como perder una gran parte de mí.

Me tuve que separar de Tsubaki cuando sentí que realmente iba a vomitar, sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta el baño de hombres y me encerré en una de las pequeñas cabinas. Pasé varios minutos vomitando agua, ya no había comido nada. Tan sólo un vaso del líquido vital.

—¿Soul? —golpeteé los zapatos contra el suelo para los chicos pudieran saber donde estaba. Sin siquiera avisar que iban a entrar a la cabina abrieron la puerta y me ayudaron a levantarme.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Kid.

Con ayuda de ambos chicos logré levantarme del suelo, y caminé hasta los lavamanos. Me limpié la boca mientras miraba mi estado tan deplorable en el espejo. No había dormido y eso estaba comenzando a notarse, el cansancio se hacía presente en mi cuerpo y los ojos comenzaban a pesarme.

Suspiré para luego encogerme de hombros. Estaba mal, y eso se notaba. Cualquier persona se daría cuenta de eso. Me llevé las manos al rostro y pude sentir la mano de Kid sobre mi hombro.

—Todo estará bien, amigo. —Black Star sonrió mientras alzaba el pulgar. Le agradecí con una fugaz sonrisa sus ánimos. —Deberías comer algo, no lo has hecho desde que estás aquí, ¿cierto?

—No. —Respondí secamente, la verdad no tenía ganas de comer tan sólo quería estar al lado de Maka, lo cual me era completamente imposible. Cerré los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Vamos a la sala, Soul. Necesitas descanzar. —Dijo Kid, asentí y salimos del baño, caminamos en silencio por los grandes y blancos pasillos hasta que llegamos donde estaban las chicas, me senté en una de las bancas y dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, mirando fijamente la luz que desprendía la lámpara de techo.

Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar pensar en Maka. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo enfrentaría la situación? Por un lado no quería entrar a verla, puesto que si lo hacía no sabía de qué forma reaccionaría. Pero por otro, sentía ganas de entrar a su habitación para abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos una vez más en aquel día. Apreté los puños en señal de frustración y cobardía. Todo mi mundo se estaba derrumbando, lo que alguna vez había construido junto a Maka comenzaba a caerse poco a poco y no quería que terminara por destruirse.

Una mano sobre mi hombro hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada azul de Chrona, ella sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Me extendió una taza de café que acepté sin rechistar y comencé a tomarlo despacio.

—¿No crees que deberías entrar a hablar con ella? —Preguntó, luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio. Sólo suspiré y negué muy despacio con la cabeza, ella me miró con desaprobación.

—No tengo el valor de hacerlo. No puedo entrar a su habitación y verla a la cara, tengo miedo Chrona, mucho miedo de su reacción. —le respondí con sinceridad a la par que tomaba otro trago de café.

—¡No seas un cobarde! —Expresó, con algo de enojo, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y quedaba frente a mí. La miré sorprendido por unos minutos, era raro ver a la tímida de Chrona hablar sin vacilaciones o tartamudeos. —Maka te necesita ahora más que nunca. ¡No puedes quedarte ahí sentado esperando que se haga un milagro, Soul. Sé que soy dura, pero tienes que entenderlo, es ella quien está ahí dentro tratando de recordar qué pasó hace nueve años, porqué no recuerda nada! —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a mirarme. —Tú eres el único que puede ayudarla a recordar. ¡Sé un maldito hombre y entra ahí a ayudarla!

Pude sentir la mirada de los presentes a nuestro alrededor. Black Star miraba a Chrona sorprendido, mientras que Tsubaki no sabía cómo actuar, en cambio, Kid sonreía levemente al ver a su esposa hacerme entrar en razón.

La miré fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Bajé la mirada y luego de pensar en todo lo que me había dicho, me permití sonreír por unos momentos. Despacio, me levanté de mi lugar y puse el café ahí, luego volteé hacia Chrona y la abracé.

—Gracias. —murmuré en su oído, escuché a mi amiga suspirar y luego correspondió mi abrazo.

—Por nada, ahora ve a hablar con ella. —Asentí y rompí el abrazo, acto seguido caminé hasta quedar frente a la habitación de mi esposa, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y con mucho valor, comencé a abrir lentamente la puerta.

Y ahí estaba ella. Miraba sin mirar el hermoso paisaje oscuro que brindaba la pequeña ventana, mientras algunos sollozos escapaban de sus labios continuamente, no pude evitar sentirme profundamente mal.

Entré a su habitación sin que ella se percatara de mi presencia, me senté en la silla que había a un lado de su cama y la miré fijamente. Maka volteó lentamente y cuando me vio sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero luego esa mirada fue sustituida por rencor y odio. Mi corazón se estrujó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sin vacilación, mientras desviaba la mirada.

—He venido a hablar contigo. —Contesté, y tragué saliva con dificultad. —Quiero contarte todo lo que ha pasado en estos nueve años.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero escucharte?

—Te conozco a la perfección, y podría apostar que sé cómo te sientes en este momento.

—Tú no me conoces, ¡No sabes nada de mí, Evans! —expresó cortante, mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas.

—Te equivocas. —Respondí, mirándola fijamente, ella abrió sus ojos y la boca, preparándose para atacar pero hablé yo primero. —Sé que tienes dudas, y yo soy el que te las puede responder.

Ella sollozó con fuerza mientras apretaba la sábana con su mano izquierda. Su mirada se posó en la mía y cuando puedo hablar, preguntó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Asura? ¿Por qué no estamos juntos? ¡Teníamos tantos planes! —Soltó de pronto, y siguió llorando.

Yo bajé la mirada, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le dolería como nunca, fue igual que hace nueve años. Aunque, en un principio, ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien, _aquel día_ pude sentir su dolor y desesperación.

Apreté los puños hasta el punto de dejar mis nudillos en blanco y me armé de valor para contestar.

—Él… te engañó…

* * *

**L**o sé, tardé mucho para la continuación de este fic e.e, pero la imaginación no andaba, hasta hoy OwO. Se preguntarán el porqué de la reacción de Maka en un principio, sucede que nuestra parejita no se llevaban bien (eso es obvio) y solían llevarse de una manera un tanto… _fuerte_. Que llegaban al punto de ofenderse e incluso llegaban a un punto de inventarse chismes, por eso ella llegó a pensar que se trataba de una broma por parte de Soul. Pero bueno, ya no digo más.

**E**n fin, darlings, espero que les guste el capítulo, en el próximo veremos parte de los recuerdos de Soul y no se preocupen, no se dará por vencido.

**A**gradecimientos a: Kaoru240; Akemi Michi; Liz.I'm; MakaEvans95; anonima676; mariposa oscura; Miyoko-chibi; LunaShinra; Cheethan Black; Charlotte; Lizbeth; mumi Evans elric; juliacoolgirl11; kuchiki rukia ichi y Diviglay. Y a todos lo que leen en silencio.

FF anda fallando, ¿verdad? :/

**E**scuchando: Melancholic - Rin Kagamine.

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**D**_isclaimer: Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo.

**N**/A: Antes de todo, una pequeña aclaración, cuando vean así **&. **Al inicio de un párrafo es un recuerdo y cuando lo vuelvan a ver, es porque el recuerdo ha terminado. Lamento que sea de esa forma, pero no encontraba otra manera de ponerlo :(.

* * *

**Remember Me.**

**…**

**.**

—Él te engañó… —Le confesé, mientras miraba mis puños. Los cuales se estaban poniendo en blanco al tenerlos tan apretados.

Maka pestañeó varias veces, incrédula. Sabía que ella no me iba a creer, Asura era su mundo. Yo sabía que en ese tiempo el mundo de ella giraba alrededor de él. Aunque, en realidad, era bien sabido que Asura la engañaba, todos en el instituto hablaban de ese tema a espaldas de mi esposa. Tsubaki, en más de una ocasión, quiso decirle pero nunca lo lograba, no quería ver a su mejor amiga sufrir terriblemente.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Murmuró, casi sin voz, mientras me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos estaban un poco aguados, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar. Tragué saliva con dificultad y esquivé su mirada. —Él no haría algo como eso. ¡Asura me ama, tanto como yo le amo, estoy segura!

Sonreí sin gracia. Era doloroso el escuchar _a mi mujer_ decir que amaba a otro hombre.

—Asura te engañaba desde el instituto. —Confesé, los jades de Maka se abrieron por la impresión, mientras su boca se abría como si quisiera decir algo. —Todos los sabían, pero nadie tenía el valor para decírtelo, eras muy querida en la escuela, tú lo sabes, por eso no querían hacerte sufrir, Maka.

Ella jadeó y se llevó la mano izquierda a su boca. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos verdes sin compasión, demostrándome cuan herida estaba. Pronto los sollozos dejaron de ser silenciosos y se repetían con fuerza, uno tras otro. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, que estaba con ella y no tenía que sufrir, pero mi cobardía era más fuerte.

Bajé la mirada, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. No podía hacerlo mientras ella sufría de esa manera, no cuando sabía que yo era el culpable de esas lágrimas. Me pasé las manos por el cabello exasperado, '_despierta, despierta de una maldita vez', _gritaba la voz de mi cabeza. Pero era imposible, porque no era una jodida pesadilla.

La realidad realmente _dolía_.

—Es mentira. —Defendió, Maka. —¡Sólo me estás diciendo esto para dañarme, porque me odias, siempre los has hecho!

—No, querida. En realidad nunca te odié, siempre te molestaba o te hacía cosas malas porque era la única manera de acercarme a ti. Nunca lo supe hasta que llegó aquel día.—Confesé, hundiendo mi rostro entre mis manos, no quería llorar. No frente a ella.

Maka dejó de llorar al mismo tiempo que sentía su profunda mirada sobre mí. No me quedó de otra y tuve que alzar la miraba. Sus ojos desprendían un dejo de sorpresa combinada con timidez, me encantaba esa mirada, pero en ese momento no. En ese instante sólo me producía un terrible nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué día? ¿De qué hablas?

Suspiré.

—Te contaré que pasó, realmente quiero que me creas, Maka.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Pestañeé antes de hundirme por completo en ese recuerdo.

_**&.**_**E**se día había decido quedarme en casa, a pesar que los chicos me habían invitado al bar. Rechacé la oferta y preferí ver una película en la televisión. Además el clima anunciaba una tormenta y coger un resfriado no se me antojaba.

Preparé un poco de chocolate instantáneo, mientras intentaba pensar en los diversos exámenes que tendría al día siguiente. No era que me interesase mucho el estudiar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que dejar de vivir del dinero de mis padres, ser un mantenido no era nada cool.

El microondas sonó anunciando que mi delicioso chocolate estaba listo. Sin tiempo que perder saqué la taza, cuidando no quemarme. Sonreí cuando el olor a chocolate derretido llenó mis fosas nasales y sólo con esa acción, el calor embargó mi cuerpo.

Caminé hasta el pequeño living de mi departamento y, antes de dejarme caer como roca en el sofá, dejé la tasa sobre la mesita de centro. Tomé el control de la televisión para poder encender el aparato, estuve haciendo zapping durante un par de minutos hasta que di con una película que era bastante interesante. El nombre no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero me constaba que era buena.

Luego de unos minutos, escuché mi puerta sonar una y otra vez. El sonido hueco que producía el trozo de madera hizo que espabilara. Miré el reloj de pared, aun sabiendo que era tarde, simplemente me sorprendía que alguien se atreviera a salir con la lluvia que azotaba en esos momentos a Death City. De mala gana me levanté y fui a atender.

No supe cómo fue, en realidad. Pero de un momento a otro _ella_ estaba abrazándome mientras su frio y húmedo rostro se hundía en mi pecho. No sabía de qué manera actuar, así que simplemente improvisé, correspondí su abrazo y la dejé llorar.

Tiempo después, sus sollozos comenzaron a detenerse, al igual que sus lágrimas. Sentí sus brazos alejarse de mí y, por alguna razón, creí sentir un vacio en mi interior. Maka se separó de mí, mirándome fijamente. Nunca lo había notado, pero sus ojos mostraban un color hermoso, a pesar de estar rojos, todavía quedaba un rastro de esencia en ellos. Me hacia recordar un paisaje verde, puro e inocente.

—Yo… lo siento tanto, Soul. —Salté, inconscientemente. Era la primera vez que ella me llamaba por mi nombre. —No quería hacerlo, por mi culpa estás todo mojado, lo siento.

No me había percatado de ello, pero, en efecto, estaba húmedo. Aunque no sabía si era por sus lágrimas o porque ella se había mojado cuando, seguramente, caminaba por la calle.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunté, estúpidamente. Era más que obvio que Maka no se encontraba bien.

—Sí, yo… debo irme ya, es tarde, lamento haberte molestado. Envíame la cuenta de la lavandería cuando lleves tu ropa a lavar, la pagaré yo. Adiós. —Habló, tan atropelladamente que por un momento me fue algo difícil entender lo que había pronunciado.

La tomé del brazo, impidiéndole moverse. Ella volteó a mirarme sorprendida, pestañeó varias veces y las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia.

—Realmente, no sé qué te pasó. Pero no pienso dejar que vayas a casa bajo esta lluvia. —Dije, tratando de sonar autoritario. —Te puede suceder un accidente o podrías coger un resfriado, te quedarás aquí.

La jalé del brazo, tratando de no ser brusco, al tiempo que la metía y la hacía sentarse en el sofá. Maka me miró sorprendida mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos y resbalaban por sus rojas mejillas.

—Espera aquí. —Le dije.

Fui hasta el armario en busca de un par de toallas limpias. Cogí dos y regresé al living, puse un paño sobre su cabeza, seguidamente comencé a secarla para evitar que ella enfermara. No sabía porque tenía tantas atenciones con Maka, yo la _odiaba_, pero en esos momentos lo olvidé por completo.

—¿Sabes? Jamás me imaginé que amar doliera tanto. —Ella murmuró. Dejé de secarle el pelo y le miré fijamente. —Desde que conocí a Asura pensé que pasaría toda mi vida con él, pero fueron tan sólo imaginaciones mías.

Maka ahogó un sollozo y sonrió, sin gracia. Parecía que lo hacía con todo el dolor e impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

—Él me engañó. Pero creo que tú ya lo sabías, ¡Todos lo sabían menos yo! —Gritó, llena de rabia. —Me lo merezco, supongo. No soy tan buena mujer, en cambio, soy una estúpida ingenua que llena su cabeza de pensamientos _estúpidos_ que no sirven de nada. ¡Soy una idiota!

Fruncí el ceño molesto. No entendía porque, pero sus palabras me hicieron molestar. Era verdad que ella no _era_ de mis personas favoritas, pero decirse eso de sí misma no era justo. Maka era, de cierta forma, _diferente_.

—Es una pena que pienses eso de ti misma. —Le regañé, sin pensar mis palabras antes. —Para mí no eres estúpida o idiota. Siento que más bien eres una mujer _única_, siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti misma, intentas ayudar cada vez que puedes. Siempre sonríes, no importa la situación en la que estés, eres realmente grandiosa. Y se me hace una verdadera estupidez que llores por un hombre que no vale la pena. ¡Abre los ojos, Maka! El hombre de tus sueños e _ingenuidades_, como le llamas tú, está esperando por ti en algún lado.

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos, completamente sorprendida de mis palabras. Tragué saliva al captar las cosas que habían salido de mi boca sin pensar. Me era inesperada la forma en que me miraba a Maka inconscientemente.

—¿En verdad piensas eso?

Asentí.

Ella se lanzó hacia mí, abrazándome. Pestañeé aun confundido y sintiéndome algo mareado por la situación. No era nada genial que yo, un chico cool, hubiera dicho eso de la mujer que odiaba. Algo estaba pasando conmigo o es que Maka realmente me resultaba _fascinante,_ y quizás era ese hecho lo que me hacía_ odiarla_. La rubia sollozó en mi oído y apretó su agarre.

—Puede que suene algo raro, pero es lo más lindo que un hombre me ha dicho. —Comentó, soltando una pequeña risa. Sonreí.

—¿Sabes algo? Me sorprende que vinieras a mi departamento, digo, pudiste ir con Tsubaki.

—Lo sé, pero cuando encontré a Asura con Arachne simplemente salí corriendo y sin querer había llegado a tu departamente. Fue raro.

Me reí y la abracé. Sí, había sido raro, pero no molesto. Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras seguía consolando a Maka, la escuché llorar, la oí insultar a Asura por ser un infiel de mierda y un poco hombre, mantenido. Cuando estuvo mejor, le presté ropa para que se cambiara y yo también lo hice. Vimos la televisión y tomamos chocolate caliente, parecíamos amigos de toda la vida. Cómo si nunca nos hubieramos odiado o insultado el uno al otro, y por muy extraño que sonara, me gustaba que fuera así.

Al poco tiempo, ella se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos. Como niña pequeña se aferraba a mi camiseta y entresueños la miraba hacer pucheros. Sonreí, sí, Maka era _fascinante_. Ese día ella se mostró completamente diferente a como lo hacía en la escuela, había dejado de lado a esa chica sonriente y siempre feliz, en su lugar apareciendo, una mujer con sus ilusiones destruidas y con su corazón roto.

Esa Maka hizo que algo en mi interior cambiara. _**&.**_

Mi esposa me miró fijamente, por unos minutos. Pestañeó varias veces intentando limpiar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir.

—¿Por qué me engañó? —Preguntó al aire, mientras absorbía por la nariz.

—Porque fue un idiota que no supo apreciar a la gran mujer que tenía frente a él.

—Déjame sola, por favor. —Me pidió, desviando la mirada. —Necesito dormir, me duele la cabeza.

Suspirando me levanté de mi lugar y salí de su habitación. Me dejé caer al suelo, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, me dolía el corazón. Estaba completamente destrozado, no quería perder a Maka. Me sentía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Realmente me sentía patético, estúpido, inservible. Poco a poco estaba perdiendo a mi razón de vivir, sin ella yo no podía seguir. No sin Maka. Ese pensamiento me hizo espabilar, le había prometido en el altar que estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, que siempre estaría ahí para cuidarla. Y planeaba cumplir esa promesa, aún si ella no me quería a su lado, yo la cuidaría.

Me levanté del suelo y me sequé las lágrimas. Iba a recuperar a mi esposa, costara lo que costara...

* * *

**N**/A: Buenas, FanFiction 8D (?). Perdón por tardar con la continuación, simplemente no podía concentrarme en escribir drama Dx, lo siento. En fin, debo aclarar algo, Soul no estaba enamorado de Maka al principio, simplemente le parecía, como el dijo, fascinante. Otra cosa, no puse el recuerdo en _cursiva_ porque a veces leer así, cansa la vista :P.

**S**oul es un amor, ¿apoco no? Yo quiero que me consuele TwT (?). Sí, este capítulo fue básicamente un recuerdo de él _*coffRellenocoff*,_ así serán algunos, es sólo para que se enteren de las cosas por las que pasaron antes de enamorarse y casarse :). Seguramente se preguntarán: ¿Dónde está Asura? ¿Por qué la engañaba? ¿Cómo fue qué Soul y Maka se enamoraron? y muchas más, déjenme decirle que poco a poco sus dudas de van a ir aclarando, sólo esperen :D.

**P**or cierto, mi Facebook es Maka' Kagamine, por si gustan agregar n.n.

**E**n fin, darlings, espero que les guste el capítulo. Si tiene fallas, luego lo corrigo, ahora son las 3:24 de la mañana y en la tarde es la fiesta de cumpleaños número 3 de mi primita Allison, debo dormir o no podré hacer mucho Dx.

**M**il gracias a: Kiriha-chan, Cheethan Black, MakaEvans95, Kabegami Amaterasu, The-lady-of-darkness-97, Solei Dantes, Diviglay, Kaoru240, Miyoko Nott, SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ, Dipi-chan, Tomoyo Hideki, Poppy-chan Makenzie, NOELxD, Melu Evans.

**E**scuchando: Lonely – 2NE1.

* * *

**¿R**eview? *-*!


End file.
